


A Thorough Disguise

by Wildcard



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, femmedom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/pseuds/Wildcard
Summary: Katarina helps Yasuo sneak into Noxus. At least, Yasuo thinks she's helping. He's pretty sure she is. Maybe 80% sure? ... 50% sure?Written for ravenousflocks!





	A Thorough Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned piece.

Yasuo stared at Katarina. Katarina stared back. Seeing that she wasn’t going to yield, Yasuo reached out and prodded the scrap of fabric with a finger. The soft material ghosted over his calloused finger, the lacy edges catching on his rough skin when Kat let go and allowed it to fall over Yasuo’s hand. It was soft as a temple maiden’s robe, high quality silk covered in so many frills that it kept snagging against his palms.   
  
“When I said my honor left a long time ago, I didn’t mean that I’d be willing to wear women’s underthings,” Yasuo said, dangling the frilly panties from two fingers as he gave Katarina a speculative look. Now that the shock had worn off, certain questions rose to the surface - namely, where did she get these from and if they were hers, had she already worn them?   
  
“There’s nothing dishonorable in it,” Katarina said, rolling her eyes at Yasuo continuing to balk at what she saw as a perfectly reasonable demand. “Talon does it all the time.”   
  
When Yasuo’s eyes widened, she added quickly, “For  _ missions _ . When he has to infiltrate somehow.”   
  
As much as she might tease her brother, she wasn’t going to give him a reputation for crossdressing.   
  
“And since you’re infiltrating Noxus, you’ll need to be disguised too. I can’t be seen bringing an Ionian to the manor.”   
  
“A disgraced Ionian,” Yasuo reminded her, hooking his fingers on either side of the panties and tugging to see how wide they’d stretch. Would they even fit? “Accused of killing an Ionian Elder and helping Noxian troops.”   
  
“If you were on a Noxian payroll, Swain would know. He doesn’t, therefore you’re not. Now just get dressed.” Katarina rolled her eyes again, tapping the toe of her boot against the floor in a pointed display of impatience. “Do you need me to dress you for you?”   
  
“No!” The idea of Katarina tossing him down onto the bed and forcefully dressing him was somehow not as erotic as when she practically tore his clothing off him. Yasuo hastily stepped back, bending slightly so he could gingerly step into the frilly panties. The lace rubbed against his leg hair as he pulled them up, settling them comfortably over his narrow hips. The soft, ruffled lace looked even more delicate against the hard muscles of his abdominals and the outline of his cock was just barely visible through the fabric. It pressed against the flimsy material and when Yasuo shifted his weight, the slide of the silk against his cock was smooth enough to make his breath catch slightly.   
  
“...You look like you’re enjoying that,” Katarina said, the amusement in her tone warning Yasuo of what was to come before she reached out and lightly drew her fingertips along the outline of his dick. She traced her nail along the soft lump of flesh, watching as the silk shifted over it, Yasuo’s cock hardening in instinctive response to that almost too-hard pressure. Light as her touch was, it was still her nail she was using and it was just close enough to painful to have adrenaline spiking through him.   
  
“I’m not,” he said, doing his best to ignore how her trailing touches were making his cock hard enough to boldly press against the silk. “It’s you touching me that I like.”   
  
“You’re far more flattering when it’s only us.” Katarina chuckled, low and teasing, leaning in just enough to bite playfully at Yasuo’s lower lip. Her other hand skimmed over his stomach, mapping out the lines of his abdominal muscles, heading upwards until she caught a nipple between her blunt nails and squeezed hard.   
  
Any response Yasuo had been about to make was drowned out by the sharp cry that left his lips. He arched his back reflexively,  the lean muscles of his stomach springing into sharp focus as he practically presented his nipples for her delection.    
  
Katarina was too well-bred to turn down such an invitation. She bent her head, catching one of the tight nubs between her teeth and biting down firmly enough to make Yasuo’s cock twitch against her palm. Her laughter was muffled but still clear enough to make Yasuo’s cheeks redden. He wasn’t drunk enough for this.   
  
Her fingers gripped him through the silk, moving slowly up and down, and the low, helpless moan that left his lips made Yasuo decide that he definitely wasn’t drunk enough and moreover, there was not enough alcohol in Valoran to cope with enjoying being fondled while in frilly panties. His head thunked forwards against her forehead and when he felt her other hand leave his nipple and slide backwards to cup the curve of his ass, he didn’t even bother protesting.   
  
He was now firmly aboard the Katarina Du Couteau train, destination Kinkville. Noxian women knew what they wanted and at the moment, what Katarina apparently wanted was to worm her fingers under the fine trim of the lace and stroke the bare skin of his ass. He shifted a little only to have her teeth close more tightly on his nipple in wordless warning.    
  
She sucked at the skin and his nipple both, bruising the skin so that it became soft and puffy under her teeth. When she drew her mouth away, the flesh around the nipple was swollen and red, blood rushing to the surface to make it so sensitive that a light scrape with her thumbnail was enough to make him tremble.   
  
“Maybe I shouldn’t bother with the rest of the disguise,” she mused, drawing back to pick up the matching negligee and hold it against Yasuo’s chest. The thin material was as silky as the panties, a deep, jewel-toned blue edged with white lace, and it slid over Yasuo’s sensitized skin like an obscenely soft caress.   
  
“I still don’t see why it’s--” His voice broke, high and sharp, as Katarina dug her fingernails into his cock. Pain lanced through him, sharp and lightning-intense, followed by a spurt of pre-come against the silk of the panties. His arms had somehow found their way around her slim shoulders and he clung to her for support, panting loose and open-mouthed. Were all Noxian women born sadists or was it just his luck to attract the ones that were?   
  
“--why it’s necessary for me to wear these. Why would anyone be looking under my clothes?” He managed to force the words out, low and breathless in a way he rarely was.   
  
“You never know when you’ll be strip-searched. Or a gust of wind will blow your skirt up.” Katarina unwound Yasuo’s arms from around her, pushing him back lightly.    
  
“Put this on. Maybe if you look good enough in it, I’ll dress you up as a whore instead of a lady. Fewer layers needed then.”    
  
He took the negligee from her and slipped it over his head. The shiver of the silk against his skin made him shudder as the little top tumbled down over his chest. The thin straps were weightless against his shoulders, the puffy circle of his abused nipple proudly standing out against the material. It ended just below his hips, the lace edging resting against the frills of his panties. Every breath he took made the silk dance and tremble against his skin, moving like a live thing.   
  
If it had been on someone else, Yasuo might’ve admired the look of it.    
  
If it had been on someone else, Yasuo wouldn’t have felt so ashamed to be aroused by it.   
  
Katarina clucked her tongue against her teeth, eyes narrowing slightly as she took a step to the side, then another, circling him with a critical look.   
  
“You’re going to ruin those pretty panties before we even get to the mansion, aren’t you?” She asked in a deceptively conversational tone as she pressed up against him from behind. The warm, soft mounds of her breasts against his back wasn’t half as distracting as her hand cupping his cock once more or the teasing shift of her hips against his ass. The scent of her shampoo rose from her hair, something sharp and crisp. It wasn’t any of the soft, natural scents he was used to from Ionia or the perfumed, flowery shampoos that were popular. This was as utilitarian as her, a stark contrast to the pretty panties and negligee that she’d insisted he wear.   
  
“It’d be a lot less likely if you could keep your hands off me,” he said, teeth gritting together as she fondled him. There was already a wet, sticky spot where pre-come made the silk stick to his cock and the more she touched him, the more likely it was that he’d repeat that. If she actually made him come in them, would she let him change them to insist that he had to wear the soiled panties all the way to the mansion? Her moods were difficult to predict; the wind was more steady than she.   
  
“You want me to stop touching you? Fine.” She stepped away and he missed the warmth of her body immediately.    
  
“Kitten, I--” He turned to find that she’d already seated herself on one of the wooden boxes that Yasuo used for a table. Her black trousers were unzipped and her fingers blocked her smallclothes from sight as she worked, thumb rolling in little circles and her index and middle slowly pumping in and out. The slickness that coated her fingers up to her second knuckle made them shine, the glazed wetness catching Yasuo’s eye and making his mouth dry, words withering in his mouth.   
  
“Yes?” She asked, tilting her head back a little as she let her shoulders lean against the wall. Her knees fell a little further apart and that was all the invitation Yasuo needed to close the space between them and drop to his knees. He nuzzled greedily at her crotch, catching her fingers in his mouth and sucking them clean. The slick, smooth fluid vanished all too quickly and he turned his attention to the soaked cotton panties and the prize underneath, pulling the material away with his fingertips so he could lick at the little shining clit and suck it into his mouth. It throbbed against his tongue and she gasped, her fingers coming down to clutch at his hair as her nails raked sharply against his scalp.    
  
The scent of her was intoxicating, musky and hot-sweet with arousal, good enough to make him moan and nose eagerly at her wet crimson curls of hair. He scraped his teeth over her clit, feeling the swollen bundle delicately with his teeth and was rewarded by a moan and her flinging both legs over his shoulders. She held him in place, thighs on either side of his head, and he licked enthusiastically, working his tongue inside her until she was shaking and cursing, twisting his hair over her fingers and pulling roughly.   
  
He slid a hand between his legs and was startled to feel the smooth texture of the panties. He’d forgotten entirely about them in his dedication to making Katarina come undone. When he started to pull his cock free of the fabric, Katarina squeezed her thighs hard around his head to stop him.   
  
“On the bed.” The words were a rasped command, Katarina forcing herself to release him. Her thighs were still trembling, her pupils blown dark and wide. When she gestured at the mattress that served as his bed, her hand was visibly shaking. “Lie down. Don’t get undressed.”   
  
When he obeyed, the press of his cock strained against the silk as if it would tear the thin fabric. Yasuo kept his hands to his side to stop himself from touching his erection, watching her impatiently. Was she going to ride him now? Produce a strap on and fuck him?    
  
Instead, she turned away from him, doing up her trousers with hands that grew steadier by the second. When she turned back, she was utterly under control again and in her hand was a balled up bundle of silk that she tossed at him.   
  
“Here. Now finish getting dressed. We can’t get late.”    
  
Her smile was sharp as a blade and twisted inside his chest. Noxians had no mercy. He wouldn’t be allowed to come until she was good and ready for it.   
  
Not for the first time, Yasuo wondered what the fuck he was doing tangled up with this woman anyway.   
  



End file.
